


Let Me Tempt You

by Bjornkram



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And More Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, from Aziraphale's point of veiw, hand holding, post armageddidn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjornkram/pseuds/Bjornkram
Summary: After their lunch at the Ritz there was something that was on Aziraphale’s mind, it had been for decades, but tonight he intended to bring it up to Crowley.





	Let Me Tempt You

 

The yellow light of the old lamps in the backroom of Aziraphale’s  bookshop was reflected in Crowley’s sunglasses, the dark lenses shielded his eyes from view. Aziraphale periodically looked up from the book he was reading aloud to the demon, unsure where Crowley’s eyes were fixated. This was not an uncommon way for them to spend a night, the proximity was nice but most of all it gave them some time without having to think of things to say, after 6000 years it was hard to come up with new things to banter about.

 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale interjected after the third stanza of a Robert Frost poem.

 

“Mm?”

  
“May I ask something of you?” His voice wavered a bit betraying his nerves..

 

Crowley’s eyebrows raised over the tops of his glasses “Sure thing, Angel.” His interest was piqued

 

Aziraphale closed his book, he tried to focus his eyes on the cover but they betrayed him to take a few nervous glances at the man’s face across the room. He hesitated for a moment and stuttered out his request meekly “I- Would you mind taking off your sunglasses?”

 

Crowley’s eyebrows arched in surprise, He hadn’t expected that to be the kind of thing even Aziraphale would want. Though he didn’t like to admit it, he was slightly ashamed of his eyes, they were a permanent souvenir of his plummet to hell and the disgrace that came with it. The humans had not been kind to his appearance either, on more than one occasion he had to erase memories from frightened humans who had seen them through the gap between his skin and the frames of his sunglasses before they could start a bigger panic than he could fix.

 

His hands hesitated slightly before slowly pulling off his sunglasses. “This alright?” He folded the glasses and laid them on the side table.

  
“Yes, thank you.” Aziraphale gave another tight lipped nervous smile as he opened the book back to the right page miraculously. He read further and stole glances at Crowley when one stanza ended and another began. He liked the way the demon tilted his head and smiled when he liked the way the words had flown. He liked the way his body draped over the armchair, his posture languid and his breathing deep. He looked like he could have been asleep if his eyes weren’t open. And oh his eyes. Amber in hue with small flecks of brown and gold illuminated by the yellowing bulbs that adorned Aziraphale’s reading room. Like fire itself burned in them.

  
“Something on your mind, Angel?” Crowley's voice cut through the silence taking him back to reality, Aziraphale had unknowingly trailed off from ‘Acquainted With The Night’ and was now staring affixed at the demon lounging before him. Crowley had taken to calling him angel soon after they had met, but the feeling it gave was different now. It was the kind of feeling that started in Aziraphale’s stomach where it twisted uncomfortably and snaked its way to his heart forcing it to beat loud and fast. From there the sensation radiated to his cheeks and teased them with a hot red glow and finally escaped his lips through a soft yet shaky sigh into the space between them. He was familiar with this sensation, it was one he had sensed in Tadfield on the night they hit Anathema Device on her bicycle. In the 1800's before Saint James' became a hot spot for clandestine meetings between politicians, he and Crowley would walk the path as the couples they passed radiated this feeling like an aura about them. 

 

The feeling of course was love, though before it was sensed but not felt. The first night he felt it he stood in a pile of rubble that was a church only seconds before, Crowley standing before him in a wide brimmed hat handing him a case full of books he had thought to have been destroyed. He had loved before then but it was the kind of love one has for an enthralling book or some impeccably made crepes, never had he felt love so strongly that in the moment ,though impossible for an angel, he mistook it for falling ill. 

 

Something was on his mind, he glanced back at the book as he closed it once more settling the tome on his lap. "Well. I-" he spoke softly, "It's nothing. It's just a silly thought." He blushed half from the thought of telling him and half from sheer embarrassment. "Well, after the week we've had trying to stop Armageddon and coming face to face with execution. There's just some things that I wish I had the nerve to say to you sooner." He patted the cushion next to him as a signal for Crowley to plant himself closer. The demon put his sunglasses back on and sauntered over to the angel, sitting down and crossing an ankle over a knee as he made himself comfortable, he laid one arm across the top of the arm rest and the other on the cushion next to Aziraphale’s leg. The proximity drove Aziraphale wild, he could feel the heat coming off of his friend’s hands.

 

“Well go on, let's hear it, Angel.” Aziraphale was still fixated on the cover of the book but he could hear the uptick of a smirk on the demon’s lips as he spoke.   
  
“Perhaps, it would be better to show you.” The sudden boost of courage was a surprise to both of the men on the couch. Aziraphale turned to look Crowley in the eyes, those blasted sunglasses had to go. He leaned closer to him, he reached up to pull off the glasses, his fingers lightly brushing the demons cheeks. The intimate action was enough to stun Crowley and a hot red blush crept across his face. Aziraphale folded the glasses and placed them on his lap with the book, he then reached for the hand lying close to him and held it tenderly in his own never once breaking eye contact with those gorgeous eyes he had admired for so long. Crowley’s hand twisted under his, he was expecting him to pull it away but instead he felt Crowley’s long , lithe fingers entwine in his. 

 

“Angel-” He sighed breathily he pulled himself closer to Aziraphale, he pulled his free hand from the armrest to gently cup the angel’s face and let his thumb rub small circles on the plush cheek. He had wanted this too. 

 

Aziraphale finally broke eye contact and looked down to their hands, he let out a small chuckle and spoke. “Look at me, being intimate with a demon.” he leaned his head onto Crowley’s touch, the warmth was beautiful, something he had craved for so long and now he had it. There were so many things he wanted to say, to ask, to do with the demon. “Do you know what you are to me? What you do to me, Crowley?” His voice broke, the nerves were back. “You’re pure temptation.” He smiled wryly looking back into the eyes he adored.   
  
“Then let me tempt you.” Crowley spoke in a low growl leaning in towards the Angel. Aziraphale closed the rest of the space between their lips, the book and glasses falling to the floor between their feet. The hand on Aziraphale’s face slid back into his hair holding the back of his head. The kiss had been awkward at first, it was something neither of them had done before but slowly they worked their mouths into more comfortable positions that made it feel as though their lips were made to fit together. Aziraphale’s free hand rested itself on Crowley’s thigh feeling his shape, it was thin and sturdy. 

 

Their lips pulled away from each other. Aziraphale looked back down at their hands and Crowley kissed his forehead before touching his own to it. They stayed like that for a minute before breaking the silence.

  
“Angel, I love you. And have done for so long.” his voice was deep and low.

  
“As have I, my dear, I’m sorry it only took the end of the world for me to work up the courage to tell you” He gave him another quick kiss before picking up the glasses from the floor. The Angel turned his body to stand up from the couch holding out his hand, “Now. Let me tempt you to a dinner date? Anywhere you want to go.” Crowley took it gratefully before being handed his sunglasses. He placed them back over his eyes and stood up, they walked to the front of the bookshop hand in hand and out into the world on the first night of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second time writing fanfiction so like. be gentle.


End file.
